pietro's done it again
by Vampire Niko
Summary: broken hearted,a story about pie and someone who cares 'bout him as well as not understanding why they went there and a storm


Odd lil angst ficcy,im thinking of doing one to all the chaecters one way or another.tell me what you think as in review pwease ^^ koolies andyway,it's a pietro/ ? fic I made it so you can pretty much pic whomever you want to be in that spot lol. It started as a fic of pie and my friends character max but eh? Why ruin the fun by making its obvious its her in the actual fic when its funner to add whomever you want into that spot. Anyways on wit this fic eh, no sueing pwease..i know I don't own any of the evo characters. Anyways see yous oh and if you have a character you want me to do something like this to tell me in a review and ill do it as soon as I can ^^ See ya, Terra and only terra this time^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` The storm seems to be getting worse, I can hear it, thunder rumbling as if it were right above, rain tapping down onto the roof of the brotherhood house and hitting softly on the windows. Going to the window I can see the lightning flash so closely to this place. Why did I ever come to the place, this dump with its trash everywhere? I stand upstairs near the stairs as my eyes glance every now and then at the window to the front and then at the door closed shut. All alone for today and tonight in this place and that storm, I hate storms so much. Sitting down on the first step at the top of the stairs and relaxing a bit. Where is everyone.. where is he? Maybe he's the reason I came here but.. it just doesn't seem like I'd come here just for him. Arms holding shoulders as tears slowly fill my eyes, why am I worried for him, why do I care so freaking much? Just another guy that's all he is nothing else. The door squeaks open and I can hear him laughing and two girls giggling with him, god why do I worry for this jerk? Door closes and two girls, one with brown long hair in a braid and another with bleach blonde hair in a ponytail, one in a simple dress the other in a skirt, I know them from school, Nicole and Dana. I stand, and turn to head to my room so he and them can be alone.. like always. I hear the girls stop giggling as I step on the top where it's creaky, I can feel his eyes on me now. Flaming into me, I can imagine is look of worry confusion and surprise. Thunder strikes outside and I hear the two girls slightly jump, he whispers something to them and they walk off into the living room. God just leave pietro.. go with those stupid girls you seem to be attached to at the moment. I walk a bit then turn to face the hall upstairs, just a small one. Something light shifts down stairs now I can feel him closer, right behind me. Pietro.go just leave please. My eyes water with more tears and I start to walk over to my bedroom door, he follows and is so close I can feel him breathing down next to my ear on the top part of my neck. " I uh.. Their.God tell mewhattosay." Pietro says softly, he sounds so sad I feel like I should just turn around and wrap my arms around his slim body, and cry into his shoulder from all the pain I feel every time I see him around kissing and playing around with other girls.. Do I just stay here because of him? "Pietro. Leave me alone please, go be with those preps you have down stairs, I need to do something." I heard myself say as I opened my door and walked in slowly closing it on him and walking over to my dresser and my bed. ".. But."I heard pietro say on the other side of the door then Wisk down the stairs to where the two girls where waiting for him. Why do I stay here just for him, no one would care if I left and he would get over it, he's pietro he has too many girls liking him to have to but up with me, why am I here? I hear a car start and go to my window,the two girls are in a car and driving off..pietro though isent with him. I turn and see him leaning against the side of the doorway he looks confused..but its his fault,it's been his since the beginning. I go back to my stuff and he realizes what im doing, I can tell by the look I see him getting as I look at him in the corner of my eye and continiue to put stuff into a bag. "are you leaving?"he said with a small tone of worry. "yeah why not, I have no reason not to."I said to him quietly and saw him for one small second get a hurt look, and I felt my tears get worse as I closed my bag. "But what about ..why.they I ..what abouttheteam.?"pietro said in a mumble. I couldent help it any more,his voice,his looks,those eyes and him..god just leave me alone pietro please..I spun around grabbed the bag and walked past him pushing him away from the door way so I could go through all in one fluid motion, and headed down the stairs. I hate these storms,and being alone in this place, I hate him for being the reason or am I just so lonely I think that. Walking through the front door and off the front porch the ran hits my face hard,drowning and blending with my salty tears. I can feel him again looking at him how he stands by the front door, " Don't go ..I'll I'll..i don't knowwhat I'll doifyouleave."pietro shouts dramitcally as he always does when he dosent know what to do. I know too well though, he'll just go back to those girls and back to everything and forget about me like always..and forget my birthday. "Pietro why am I staying here?"I hear myself say my back still faceing him. "Because you like it here, cuz you fit in,cuz you have no where else, cuz you feel we are doing the right thing?"he said despertly. "No..2 of those are right , I fit in here and I understand what where fighting for but..theres a bigger reason above all others , pietro do you remember even what today is?"I say as I open my trucks door and throw my bag onto the seat next to the drivers. ".uhhh.no I don't.whats the bigger reason?and what day is it?"pietro said wondering and now in a desperate confused curiousness. Getting into the car and closeing the trucks door I turn the engine on and strap my seat belt on then looking at him with my wet hair stuck to my face and water drenching my clothes that are seen in the trucks doors window. "Because I cared a lot for someone here, but he dosent seem to care ,and the day..you cant remember?"I say saddened even more. I saw he knew who I was talking about and looked greatly guilty looking but I wasent going to wait..no not for anyone..did I come here just for him? ".what..whatdayis it?"pietro said in a small whisper I barely caught as thunder rolled in the sky. ".Im 18 now..pietro..18.lets just say it's the first day I came here."I say to him as I start to back up then stop and look back up at him and I can tell he realizes now that the water on my face just isentfrom the rain. "happy birthday to me ..huh pietro."I say as I roll the window up and push down on the gas blasting away. Did I go their because of him..god I hate the storm and being alone in this place. 


End file.
